


dancing in the moonlight

by UnusuallyLargeLizard



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pining, X said it was Iskall's turn on the braincell, minecraft personas ONLY, oblivious gay disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyLargeLizard/pseuds/UnusuallyLargeLizard
Summary: Grian and Scar had been pining over eachother for too long, and Iskall decided he had to do something about it.
Relationships: Grian/Goodtimeswithscar, Grian/Scar, scarian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	dancing in the moonlight

Grian and scar were standing in front of the cabin they had just finished building together. 

“I don’t know, Grian, do you really think spruce was a good idea for the roof?” Scar stared intently at the building, his hand scratching his chin as he examined it. 

“Yea, yea i think so,” Grian replied. 

He was absolutely not looking at the build. His head was turned toward scar. God, the man looked completely gorgeous in this state. Eyes lit up with creative inspiration, hair tousled and skin with a slight glean of sweat from all the physical work of building. 

Scar was absolutely _captivating_. 

“What about using birch doors? I'm not sure if that was the right choice,” Scar was still looking at the cabin, not noticing the charmed Grian beside him. 

“Uh-huh, yea scar.” 

“Hey, are you even listening?” 

“Huh? Oh uhh,” to be fair, Grian wasn't. How could he? He had the most beautiful man on the server standing next to him. 

“You feeling ok, g-man? You’ve been distracted a lot today.” Scar asked him, looking over at him with a concerned look on his face. 

The tragic thing was Grian had _yet_ to tell Scar that he liked him. He really didn't know how Scar would react. He probably didn't like him that way, anyway. He hadn't reacted to any of his attempts at flirting. Or was that because he was just bad at flirting? Either way, Grian didn't want to ruin the friendship they had formed over building their bases so close and intertwined together. 

“Oh, nah bro, i'm good,” Grian said, looking away from Scar and instead looking at the cabin. “H-hey, scar,” he said, after a second of contemplation. 

“Yea, Grian?” 

“I, uh, I think this house is perfect, you should stop doubting yourself.” 

“Aww, thanks gri,” scar replied with a sweet smile. 

Every time Scar smiled it set off a whole new explosion of butterflies in his stomach. _Especially_ if Scar was smiling at him. 

“Anyway, i gotta head out, later scar!” Grian said, already taking out his rockets to fly off. 

Later that night, as Scar was climbing the ladder to his snail base, he had the nagging thoughts again. Why did Grian leave so curtly? Did he really not like him that much? He sighed as he leaned back against Larry's shell, sitting on the small platform at the top of the ladder. He had liked Grian for weeks now. He couldn't bring himself to tell him, though. The man obviously only had eyes for Mumbo. Or Iskall. Or doc. Basically, anybody but him. They were better off as friends, anyway. Scar had never been in a relationship, so he was sure to ruin it somehow. 

“Hey! wizard man! Why the long face?” a familiar Swedish voice called from below him. It was Iskall, hauling a ton of logs, surely from Ren, back to his massive tree base. 

“It’s nothing, Iskall,” scar said, but it was pointless, as iskall was already climbing the ladder to sit next to him. 

“If it was nothing, ya wouldn't be out here moping. Now tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Fine, if you insist,” Scar sighed and leaned his head back, staring out into the starry sky, “it’s Grian.” 

“Oh god, what’d he do now?”

“No no- it's not anything he did, it's me. See,” scar hesitated slightly, '' I like him. Like, really like him. I just have no idea how to tell him.”

Iskall’s brow furrowed. 

“Y’know what, scar, leave it me buddy,” and with that, he hopped down off Larry, grabbed his shulker box of logs, and got out his rockets. 

“Wait, what do you mean?” Scar asked in a mild panic. 

“Dont worry about it, scar! Just trust me.” Iskall shot off on his elytra. 

“Wait! Iskall!!” Scar called after him, but it was futile. He was already gone. 

Now Iskall had it up to here with those two. First he has to sit through Grian babbling on and on about how beautiful Scar was, how great he was at building, etc etc. now Scar’s sulking outside his base about Grian. Someone needed to do something about this, and if it wasn't going to be either of them, it was going to be Iskall. 

Scar found a mysterious chest with a piece of paper, with some coordinates, a time, and an order to ‘meet me there’. Was this from Grian? He was probably going to finally tangle him up in the whole hermit challenges shenanigans. While annoying, it seemed interesting, so Scar didn't really have any reason not to go. 

He pushed down the nervous feeling in his gut. Scar was constantly glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand to see if he was going the right direction. He finally entered a clearing in the jungle, expecting Mumbo to jump down at him any second. 

Instead, he just saw what looked like a picnic setup, complete with a picnic basket, candles, and a jukebox. And Grian. Standing there looking just as confused as scar felt. 

“Oh uhh, hey scar” Grian jumped slightly when he noticed him. 

“Hey Gri, so did you do this?” scar asked him

“No? I thought you did?” 

They stared at each other for a moment. 

“Iskall must've done this” they mumbled simultaneously. 

“Oh no, what did Iskall tell you,”

“Iskall didn't tell me anything! What did he say to you?!” 

They finally started to piece it together. _Finally_. 

“Soooo, i guess it’d be a little rude to not take advantage of this,” Grian said, holding his hand out to scar. 

Scar took his hand as he leaded them to the blanket that was set out for them. They sat, and talked, and enjoyed the food Iskall left for them (either he was a surprisingly good cook or he had an accomplice in this). The sun set, and the soft lighting made Grian’s face look even more boyish and charming. God, his laugh was what really made Scar's heart flutter. The way the moonlight bounced off of his fluffy sepia hair made Scar want to run his fingers through it. His small, pink lips- 

“Wanna dance?” Grian’s question snapped Scar out of that thought, “he probably left the jukebox here for good reason, y’know,” Grian said with a boyish smile. 

“Oh, sure, of course,” Scar got up, as Grian put a music disk in the jukebox. A soft tune started playing, as Grian turned to scar, holding out his hand. Scar took it. 

The second Grian’s hand found its way to Scar’s waist, Scar felt like he could melt right then and there. He put his hand on Grian’s shoulder, and Grian gently ran his fingers down Scar’s free arm, to finally intertwined his fingers with his. Yep, that was it. Scar was sure he was going to liquefy and fall right through Grian’s fingers. 

Grian took the first step, and Scar followed. Neither of them really knew what they we’re doing, but it didn't matter. Ann that mattered is that they were in eachother's arms. 

The tempo of the music sped up, so Grian attempted to speed up the pace. This, however, only resulted in him tripping over Scar’s feet, and them both tumbling to the ground. This threw both of them into a giggle fit. Grian landed on top of Scar, with both hands planted on the ground on either side of him. Scar sat up, so Grian was practically sitting in his lap. He stopped giggling, only to open his eyes and notice how close his face was to Grian’s. He was staring at Scar with a starry eyed look on his face. 

“H-hey Scar?” 

“Yea Grian?” Scar’s heart was racing. 

“I like you. I like you a lot” Grian said the words he never thought he would say, and Scar heard the words he never thought he would hear. 

“I like you too, Grian.” 

And with that, they closed the tortuously small gap between their faces, kissing each other passionately. Scar ran his fingers through Grian’s hair, and Grian pressed his hand into the small of Scar's back. This was everything he wanted and _more_. 

Needless to say, both of them had to thank Iskall next time they saw him.


End file.
